Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/Celestial Fireworks/Traders
73wd4- K-ON ! <--- i'm a good trader and zombie mode 20/24 * 76qjr - Stellar - to be honest, im weak, but i want SR card from AW so i will trade ya my F/AW (full HP!) .Just make sure you send me back. * 5ok23 - Baller (FAWT) - I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who traded with me and helped me reach rank 4 during the last event. I will be taking it easy this time, but I might go all out towards the end if I end up wanting to rank again. * 50su5 - AGI Samomo i send full hp faw active most of the time and will try to answer to all those faw request as much as i can =3 * 724x6 - Flan - Very active, trying to rank top 100! Killing FAWs aswell as AWs, plenty of swords, expect a lot of backsends! * 6aeh7- Strata - Looking for active senders so that i can trade with them to * 6glym - Rorona☆ - Usually active 6-10pm server time. Status will be "away/zzz" if unavailable. Full hp * 5aes5 - Mugi - Sends full HP FAW. Tons of space left. Going for top 50. * 6suff - Darknai. FAW trader/killer, just send me and know that I will send you back =). Btw my thanks to all my good comrades and alliance for last event xD * 3rvjl - Crescentia (On/Off) - Very active, unless sleep/busy. Will send in full hp. Feel free to add me :) * 781d9 - Online all the time, unless I'm asleep, will send as many request as I get With full life since I don't do much damage, I just want the cards. Send request :). * 7cdua - Dima usually online. always send faw to who sends to me, then top 5 active. Aiming for top 300! * 5chhx - 김치 - Lucky player who can kill FAW * 6mfkp - CC LuneFAWT - FAW trader/killer here, looking for other serious active traders and senders. Going for top 300 on this event. Will send full HP Faws and will expect the same in return. * 5fht4 - Spica. Full on traders, however. Take a look at my profile for more info! I also post blogs on mechanics and gameplay that you can read here. No cheapskates, please. Thanks! * 3fgf2 - Sin - active nearly 24/7. Full hp & stuff. * 3r580 - Astro - Active 24/7 except when sleeping. * 1bgc7 - XV CX - FAWT/OFF - Active. Trying to rank :) *2q2kw - Ravenica (GMT+8) - FAW killer/trader/ON - Active looking for alot of senders and killers alike. *6enhj - Lord Sir - (GMT -7) Send me as many AWs and FAWs as you can and I'll try to send back FAWs in return. Trying to achive at least rank 500 this event. *1mg6g - Samiri (On/Off) - Active majority of the day, Willing to trade/send/kill ANY F/AW. Send level 200 AW to beginners for exp! *3k4o9 - NitoryuuFS - FAWT/ON - SemiActive *2i3xo - Remilia on/off/Zzz will trade every FAW at full hp =x *73cil - Lib☆(status) - I am currently full of comrade traders. However, some have not sent me anything. Will remove those. Looking for LOYAL traders. Thanks :) * 2qdik - 柊☆status♪ - looking for loyal comrades, be it F/AW senders or traders. plenty of slots available. * 71xda - 13eatz (on/off) - will send every FAW to those sent to me, advise to send to others incase aoe'd. * 5mv69 - ☆''ステラ'' ☆ - Will send FAW to all those who sent their FAW to me :D (GMT+8) * 6qh78 - ふふふ　- Ranking this event, looking for long relationships (lol) with traders. Sending at full HP. GMT+8, よろしく～ * 5qdd0 - Decent☆FawT - Looking for loyal traders. Always send full HP FAWs, will keep in note your name and will spam you back. Let's reach the top together. I'm active everyday. * 5diwc - EddyNaruto - I am a trader, I will kill every FAW and AW with all BP needed, feel free to add me, I am active almost all day and I will send back my FAW :) * 729ek - Dartwave or Dart@On/off/rest (GMT+4). 'Looking for mates to trade. Will destroy every witch you wish to send me. Trading back with all loyal comrades. See ya, folks * '''67it7 - Vzer☆ON/OFF '- I will send FAW for FAW and will send at full hp always. * 5nxnk - Code GMT+8, Online at random times during the day but will definitely be on at JST 11pm -1am *'''5dj9p - LuluFAWT☆On/Off - User:LuluChoy - Looking to ranking 300 or above, need active traders, very active all day! Will also send AWs if not yet killed within 2BP, please take note of that. * 71qkc - Imbored Looking for traders for FAW, trying to rank for the first time. I'll send back if I meet any FAWs but I don't really do much damage so I hope you guys don't mind. Let's help each other :) * 61ery - 【XV】Weiss / 【XV】W FAWT - mostly 24/7 available I am looking for traders who share their FAW with me i will share my FAW to * 67tns - M - Available for quite a lot of the day, looking for FAW traders * 60omo-Tony-FAWT trying to get into the top 500 for my first RR this event * 6tiix - Shadow - Looking for Sender/Traders. I send at full hp and will send FAW for FAW. I would prefer if you had a status on. Please see my profile for some information. * 6q2pi - AGI Pain - Looking for loyal and active traders. i'll send my FAW with''' 99-90% HP'(usually use slime) and hope u do the same. * '''64l5j' - 'CC★Eis ' 'FawT/OFF/BOX/DntSnd '- Really active trader, usually on set hours around the day. I always send back your faw, I take note of each and every faw I receive(and see). Please only send on "FawT" mode. * 6ed74-very active, constantly checking all day. Send more often to those who send to me * 46g2p - Blaz~Share - Active majority of the day, prioritize anyone who send me their FAW.